One
by NSW
Summary: SetoxTea. Mokuba gets Seto to take Tea out for their anniversary. Songfic to U2's One


One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor One. Their respective owners do, and sadly, I am not them. 

AN: Yes, this is SetoxTea songfic to U2's One! No flaming the pairing, this is a birthday present. Harry- I mean… Happy Birthday, Meg! Though this can never out do the birthday Oreo and smore, I shall try. Mm…smores… ah, now I'm hungry again. 

When Mokuba had reminded Seto should take Tea out for their one year anniversary, he hadn't quite meant the club downtown with the karaoke on some nights. He hadn't even expected Seto to suggest it, actually. Tea really had been changing him for the better over the last year, he supposed. Mokuba looked up as Seto came down the stairs for the third time. 

"How's this one?" Seto asked. He'd changed for the third time after Mokuba rejected the last two outfits. This one consisted of black pants and a white dress shirt, with the black trench coat Mokuba had gotten him for his last birthday. It was similar to his old blue one in style, and he liked it a lot. 

"Perfect," Mokuba grinned. Seto smiled. 

"I'm going to pick up Tea then, try not to burn the house down while I'm gone, okay kid?" he said, heading to the door. 

"I'll make the attempt," Mokuba grinned, "Have fun!" 

"See you later," Seto said, leaving and getting into the limo. After instructing the driver to head to Tea's house, he leaned back into the soft seat and thought about the last year. Sure, he hadn't gotten a chance to see Tea lately, having needed to work longer hours in preparation of a new project, but he was sure she understood. Besides, he'd be there tonight. He was so caught up in his musings, it took the driver three times to get his attention and tell him that they had arrived. Seto got out quickly and knocked on the door, a dozen red roses tucked behind his back. Tea answered quickly, in a stunning, apparently new, red dress that left Seto just staring at her for a moment until he could recover his senses and form full sentences again. 

"Wow. You look amazing," he finally got out, and gave her the roses. 

"They're beautiful, come on in while I put them in water," she said, taking them with a smile, and taking a deep breath of their lovely scent. Seto stepped inside and shut the door behind him while she went into the kitchen and rummaged around for a vase to put them in. After a moment, he heard water running, then she came back out and set the vase full of flowers on the table next to the door. 

"Ready?" he asked, offering her his arm. She grabbed her purse, and nodded with a slight smile and took it as he escorted her to the limo, and held the door while she got in. Once they were settled, the driver left, and they were on their way to the club. Seto watched Tea the entire way, wondering why she was so quiet tonight. He put his hand on hers, but she pulled away and put it on her lap, and went back to looking out the window. He was about to ask her what was wrong, when they arrived at the club. He helped her out, while still wondering what was going on, and lead her inside. He preferred this club to many others, and knew she did too. It was more relaxed and subdued than several other clubs, and offered a greater sense of privacy that Seto so dearly liked. He nearly groaned when he discovered they had managed to get there on a karaoke night, however. Too many people that were overly confident in their horrible singing skills would get up and take a turn at the mike, and he had wanted this night to go well. He slipped his hand into his pocket discreetly, making sure her gift was still there as they found a table with a good view of the small stage, now loaded with equipment. When he looked up again, Tea was staring up at the stage, leg tapping slightly to the beat of the song playing. 

"Tea? Are you all right?" he asked. 

"I'm fine," she answered, not turning toward him. 

"No you aren't," he presses slightly, "What is it?" 

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said abruptly, standing and walking away. Seto stared morosely at the small box that now rested in his hand. He had been hoping tonight would finally be the right time, but if something was wrong… He had been staring down at the velvet covering of the box for so long, lost in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed the last singer had gotten down, and a new one had replaced him. The music washed over him, unheard, until a familiar voice singing broke through his revere. 

"_Is it getting better, or do you feel the same, will it make it easier on you now, you got someone to blame, you say…_" Tea began, staring out a bit shakily, but gaining confidence rapidly. Seto started at her for the second time that night. She had never sung in front of him before, being too shy in her abilities. He saw now there was no reason for that shyness. 

"_One love, one life, when it's one need, in the night, one love, we get to share it, leaves you baby if you, don't care for it_," she continued, staring right into Seto's eyes. He wanted to ask, but no words came as she continued the song. "_Did I disappoint you, or leave a bad taste in your mouth, you act like you never had love, and you want me to go without well it's... too late, tonight, to drag the past out into the light, we're one, but we're not the same, we get to, carry each other, carry each other, one…_" 

Realization sunk in for Seto at that. Was that was she thought? He knew he hadn't been around much for her the last few weeks… but… it was a coincidence, right? She continued to stare into his eyes. 'I am such an idiot,' he thought, unable to look away from her gaze. 

"_Have you come here for forgiveness, have you come to raise the dead, have you come here to play Jesus, to the lepers in your head, did I ask too much, more than a lot, you gave me nothing, now it's all I got, we're one, but we're not the same, well we hurt each other, then we do it again, you say ,love is a temple, love a higher law, love is a temple, love the higher law, you ask me to enter, but then you make me crawl and I can't be holding on to what you got, when all you got is hurt,_" she continued to sing. 

Seto sat there in silence, taking in the lyrics, and feeling utterly depressed at his own stupidity. Had she thought he was trying to get rid of her? His hand unconsciously gripped the box harder. He wanted just the opposite. He had to let her know that… 

"_One love, one blood, one life, you got to do what you should, one life, with each other, sisters, brothers, one life, but we're not the same, we get to, carry each other, carry each other, one...life, one,_" she finished, her eyes that continued to drill through him to his core were bright with carefully held back tears. She stepped down off the cramped stage, and to their table, but Seto intercepted her and pulled her into a hug before she could sit back down. 

"I'm so sorry, Tea, I should have realized… I love you, and I should have asked you this much sooner…" he trailed off, and knelt down in front of her on one knee, opening the velvet case to reveal a glittering diamond engagement ring. 

"Tea Gardner, will you marry me?" He watched as her breath seemed to catch in her throat, and her eyes, widened in shock, flew from the ring, to him, and back to the ring again. Her mute surprise was evident, and the apparent lump in her throat seemed to be making speaking difficult, for she threw her arms around his neck and nodded, tears of joy now flowing freely as she finally got out a sob of 'yes!' He stood and hugged her tightly to him. They stood there for several minutes, oblivious to the pleased reactions from the rest of the clubbers, or the lack of music as the next singer was too busy watching them to realized he had to pick a song yet. Finally, they drew apart, and as they kissed, he slipped the diamond onto her left ring finger, and wondering how long it would be until he would slide a second ring onto that finger. His next thought was that Mokuba was going to be quite pleased at all this.   
  


End


End file.
